Bad Decisions
by R5LoudGetsLouder
Summary: Let's cut that bad girl, bad boy thing. This is actually about a girl who makes bad decisions, and bad decisions has it's consequences. People have reasons to act this way, but Laura doesn't. She just thinks it's fun. Soon enough a boy named Ross came to town. Of course Ross knew you can't change a person, but can Ross help Laura make her bad decisions into good?
1. Chapter 1

**Suicidal Mission**

* * *

**This story is not edited. Please do not complain about errors. Please correct me, but don't be rude about it. I will find an editor later. If you are willing to become one message me and I'll check out your work. This is also PG-13. It will contain sexual content (no sex though) My last fanfiction sucked... So I'm writing a new one. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Most say that you are supposed to "respect" and "love" the people who's been around you all your life, but what most don't realize is that they're being forced and brainwashed. I've learned that I didn't really love most of my family members, or my parents. I was just comfortable or just used to seeing there faces all the time.

Of course you get sick of seeing the same people all the time, so later on in your life you get pretty bored and annoyed with them. You hear the same voice every single second, minute, day, and year of your life.

My life consist of my needy and nosy parents always telling me what to do. One day I got sick of it and snuck out. They didn't approve of course, I really didn't care, it was my life. I'm 18 years old and deserve to live my life freely, without voices of "mommy" and "daddy" saying, "Don't do this." Or "Don't do that." "Once you leave the house without adult supervision you'll die."

Seriously those things they told me were just plain stupid. Right now I'm in the car with my "friend". We're heading out to this party her brother is throwing. It's a college party, and if it includes getting away from my parents, I would take up on the offer.

Of course me taking those offers lead me to jail...eh... About nine times? I really don't keep track of my "criminal records". "Ready to have fun Laura? I heard there were some drinks that my brothers spiked up and he also made jello."

I roll my eyes, "You and your brother are alcoholics." She glared at me for a second, quickly turning her attention back to the road, "You shut it. We like drinking. We are not alcoholics." Emily defends herself.

"Yeah, whatever." I really did think, Emily was an alcoholic. This girl could drink. I hate alcohol. Although, I will drink cheap beer. For example: Bud Light. It's just like water to me, but I still hate it. I'll drink vodka, if it's in a certain juice, but alcohol plain or beer, disgusting.

When we finally arrived, my minion stopped the roaring engine, flying out of the car. I was still fixing my hair, then my crazy friend decided to scare me. Surprise, surprise, she had a red, plastic cup, with-I'm guessing-A spiked Pepsi.

Laughing at her crazy alcohol addiction, I opened the door, slightly hitting her shin. "Watch it..." Lets just say she called me a more friendly word like, pal. "Don't call me a female dog. You bish." She chuckles, "Bish? Like dish? Oh my god..." Ew... I knew I should've went to that trailer Emily was taking about, instead of hanging out with my cousin, Victoria.

She's that perfect cousin everyone loves. She has a 4.0 GPA, a scholarship to Harvard, and she's a kiss up. She's boring I know.

Walking to the front door, took about 5 minutes. A random, shirtless guy came up to, Emily. He was drunk, so he made no sense at all.

"You are the apple to my banana. I would like to smoke you kitty." Seriously, I thought he was drunk, but he didn't slur, so if he was sober, he has the worst pickup lines ever.

I had to awkwardly drag my friend from the guy. He had dark, black hair that came down to his eyes. I defiantly just stared at his freakishly long hair. Okay I'm overreacting, but his hair was so dark...

Emily whipped her long and wavy brown hair. She was staring at this guy, which I supposed she liked, or she just wanted to bang and leave. Either way I'm just gonna let her do her funny business.

"Emily, stop staring into his soul. Go flirt, mingle, and have fun. I'll go have a pack of these babies." I pulled out my pack of cigarets, smirking.

"Who said I wanted to talk to him?" I laughed, "I know." I simply answered. Which she didn't hear me say cause she was already there, drooling over the boy. Once it looked like they were hitting it off, I started to walk inside.

Once I walked in everyone was staring. I know why because last week I was smoking some illegal things, I was on the news, and yeah now the people in California knows who I am.

"What's up babe?" A random guy asked. I turned my attention to him. "Who are you? What kind of crap is this? Why are you putting your filthy hands on my waist?" He didn't seem scared enough so I decided to just yell and make a seen, "WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING? GET. OFF. OF. ME!"

He quickly took his hands off my waist. Everyone was whispering and staring at me, again. People need to mind their own business or I would have to do something, that would bring me to jail, for a lifetime.

I roll my eyes, walking away from those annoying people. I finally found an empty room. Smiling to myself, I took out my friends who gave me happiness. "Stop." I roll my eyes at the person who told me what to do.

I didn't listen. I rolled my eyes, taking out my lighter. "Stop, please." The pleading voice said. I finally lit up my cigarette, putting it in between my lips.

Then it flew out of my mouth. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?" I angrily asked the tall boy, who was towering over me. "Don't smoke, it's bad." I laugh, "You're stupid I know that. Go ahead run to your mommy and tell her that I did something bad."

I grabbed another cigarette, but of course he grabbed my lighter. "Would you stop? Do you really want to die? What's your reason you're doing this? It's stupid and dumb." I roll my eyes.

"I do it because it's fun. It's not one of those cliché stories alright? You must be new here, 'cause everyone knows that they should leave me alone." He shakes his head, "You think smoking is fun? You'll die."

"Don't you think I know that?" I snap at him. "Then is smoking a suicidal mission for you?" He fires back. I really didn't want to fight with this guy.

"Look kid, give me back my lighter." I started to reach out for it, but he threw the lighter out of the open window.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I yell at him. "I threw your lighter out the window. Stop smoking." I clench my fists, as the anger rises inside of me.

"Who do you think you are?" He smirks, "I'm Ross, your guardian angel." I laugh, "I don't need a guardian angel. You owe me a new lighter because I'm not spending my summer without it."

"Why don't you go to the beach or the pool? Hang out with your friends at the mall. Why do you have to smoke cigars and do illegal things? Don't you want to do something in your life?" I roll my eyes stomping away.

Wait I haven't said bye yet... Smirking I turn around and gave him a finger that wasn't so nice...

"Suck my ass."

* * *

** Yay first chapter! Even thought there's probably nobody reading it... I still want to write it! If you enjoy it... Great! And I love you3 **

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review if I should continue! **

**{optional}**


	2. Chapter 2

Storming out of the room angrily, I took my phone and dialed, Emily. She better pick up. I really hope I wouldn't have to find her having sex with some guy. After three rings she finally picked up.

"Yesssss?" She slurs. I really was hoping she would drive... Dammit Emily, why did you have to drink so much?

"We're leaving. Some guy thought he could take my lighter-"

"Mmm..." My friend moans through the phone. My eyes widen.

"Emily...?"

"Harder! Faster! That's right James... Mmmm baby!" I hung up my phone. Now I'm probably going to have to find her... Having sex with a guy... Again. Long story that I wished left the memory card in my brain.

How did she - excuse me - how did I not hear a guy talking to her? Wait...

When I finally put two and two together, I felt like that Ross guy. Wow I'm stupid. She didn't slur "Yessss" she moaned it...

Gross.

I quickly ran around to search for my friend who thinks with her lady parts first, rather than her brain. I quickly ran around searching each room in the huge house. Her brother's house has 6 rooms! 3 upstairs, 4 downstairs, including the 2 bathrooms, that's 8!

Each room had nasty noises. I didn't want to risk walking into any. I grabbed my phone and called Em.

I heard her 5sos ringtone and knocked on the door swiftly and loudly.

"STOP BABY-MAKING AND COME OUT OF THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW EMILY CHRISTINA WALTER!" I yelled through the painted white, wooden door.

I heard her mumble some curses, fidgeting though - what I'm guessing - her clothes and phone. After 4 minutes she came out swinging, slightly sober.

"Sorry. Let's go home." She blushes, but I quickly push her back into the bathroom right next to the room where she did it.

"Fix your bra Ems. I don't think the front part is supposed to be located behind your back."

I'm just glad that the back part of the bra covered her nips, or her brother would have to yell at me for getting Emily drunk again. He could drink 8 alcoholic drinks, and not get drunk. Emily...well she can't handle even a sip. I still don't know why she loves "drinking". She can't even handle it.

She came out with her ginger, sex hair, her bra fixed, and makeup fixed. She had a water bottle in her hand and groaned, "This is going to be so painful tomorrow morning."

She kept swinging, so I had the guy, James carry her down the stairs. Her brother of course took it the wrong way. He would never let a guy lay a hand on his little sister. He pushed by the crowd, and he finally stood in front of me. He realized how close he was, and took a couple of steps back.

"Why the heck was that guy carrying my little sister down the stairs? And why was her hair all messy? Lastly, why is her shirt not on?"

Oops.

"Calum, calm down. She just got drunk and she couldn't walk. It's hot in here, so she took off her top. No big deal." He lets out a frustrated sigh, "Let her spend the night at my place. I cannot believe you didn't watch her. Were you smoking, again?"

Defeatedly, I nodded. Calum made me promise not to smoke anymore. But I couldn't help it. I'm pretty sure I'm addcited.

"Yo! Calum!" I heard a familiar voice and turned to see that boy again. "Ross! Come meet Laura." The boy looks at me. He observes me up and down watching my every move. As if he didn't make me more uncomfortable than I was before.

He held out a cigarette and put it on his lips.

Those were mines!

"We met, Calum. She had these. Instead of using it as a metaphor, she actually wanted to smoke it."

What are we five? He's really snitching on me? "Ally, if you smoke again I might have to send you to rehab to quit." I narrower my eyes at the two.

"But I already went there once. I hated it. All they do is take my babies from me. They really do not do anything. If you send me to rehab I'm putting a restraining order on you, Worthy." I threaten him. Obviously it didn't work. He's Calum. He knows me better than that.

"You just hang out with the wrong crowd. Both you and my sister need to get your things together. I want to see those sweet little angels I saw back in elementary."

Haha. Angels? If he recalled throwing a doll at a teacher's head and kicking a little boy in his nuts being an angelic like gesture, I'll take it.

"Whatever you say red."

The blonde laughs, "You should go home now vanilla chocolate swirl." The blonde says, referring to my hair.

"Shut the frick up." The blonde gives me a slight grin. "Not so badass after all." "You don't know me. Stop trying to figure me out." I snarl to the blonde.

Everyone thinks they know me. They think I have a story behind what I do and why I do it. They really don't know that I'm just doing it for fun. This is my way of being adventurous.

"No, Emily can stay at my place tonight. Your party is still going on." I snap at the two, storming out of the house. Emily was sleeping in the passenger seat with James at her side.

He saw me and started walking towards me. "Uh... Sorry. We were drunk and things got out of hand. I hope I get to see her again. I mean if that's okay." Aww cute. I bit my cheek to restrain me from laughing.

"Dude it's alright. I'm not her mom. I'm just a friend. I'm pretty sure you have her number. Give her a call and ask her to hang out with you. My name is Laura by the way." He chuckles, "Yeah thanks for the...advice I guess. I already know who you are. You know when you're smoking pot next time do it in a cave or trail somewhere. Not a gas station." He advises.

I smile at the guy. He has a soft side and a rebellious side. Interesting. "Yeah I guess I'll see you later. I have to get the drunk person home." I joke. He salutes and heads back inside.

Taking a seat on the drivers side I made my engine roar to life. "Alright time to go listen to my parents lecture." I mutter to myself, driving off the dark road.

Quietly closing the car door, I go over to Emily's side to wake her up. "Emily wake up!" She growls at my loud voice. "I'm at your driveway." I nod my head. "Yes you are. You're spending the night at my place. Go find a t-shirt to wear and sleep in the guess room. Let's go inside." She gets up slowly from her seat.

"Ugh... I have a headache already." I roll my eyes at my friend. "That's what you get for drinking too much. Now c'mon get inside." I whisper. She narrows her eyes at me, "Shut up. If you die that's what you get for smoking."

Ouch.

Hangover Emily is mean damn.

"Well then. I guess I'll tell the whole school you slept with Peter from the chess club." I threatened. Her eyes widen as she practically runs up to the front door. I laugh to myself as I unlock the door to allow my friend inside.

"Hurry upstairs." I whisper.

Once she was done with everything she have me a thumbs up and headed off to bed. I have out a sigh of relief. Then it was like an alarm waking up my parents.

Busted.

"Laura Marie Marano where have you been all night? Your sister was looking everywhere for you! How many times are you go to sneak out of the house? You smell of smoke and alcohol. I thought you don't smoke anymore?" I roll my eyes at my mother's questions.

"Laura, I thought we raised you better than this. I thought you quit smoking already!" My dad hisses. I ignore them and make my way towards my room.

"You guys are so fucking annoying. Leave me be. I'll do whatever I want. I'm 18 and I'll move out if you guys keep treating me like I'm 15."

**Laura... Chill they're your parents. **

**Second chapter! Omfghjkl I already have everything planned for this story so I'm excited!**

**IG: **

**Twitter: slayyrydel**

**favorite follow and review**

**{optional}**


	3. Chapter 3

**Average American Teen**

Hesitantly I opened my eyes. I stared at my neat and gray painted walls. I hate sleeping facing up at the ceiling. I feel like someone will suck up the soul that I have.

"Laura! Please come down stairs. We have some-" my 'father' hesitates. "News...for you." A little suspicious I slowly make my way down stairs. I don't care if I have morning breath right now.

"What do you need?" He points towards the door and I smile. My first genuine smile I ever gave anyone.

James.

Realizing I should've cared about my morning breath, I signaled him to come inside, rushing upstairs to freshen up. I brushed my teeth with minty, white toothpaste and fixed my hair up.

"Okay I'm back! Uh... So how did you know where I live?" He laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

_Crap. Stop being attractive because you slept with my friend so this is wrong._

"I uh, texted Emily. I asked where she was, and she texted me your address." My 'dad' clears his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation. Laura the news I wanted to tell you was that I'm sending you to a _private_ school." I jump from the couch, growling angrily at him.

"And you didn't consult this with me?" I yell. He laughs bitterly, "Laura... You... Come home with a drunk friend, you snuck out of the house, and I believe you are smoking again." My anger rises as I yell at the top of my lungs.

"You think this is my fault? You're the one with bad parenting skills! At least my GPA is astoundingly amazing! I got a scholarship to Harvard, Yale, and Standford for crying out loud!" How could he think this low of me?

Yes I know I do horrible things, but my studies are amazing. They are the only thing that is really important to me.

"Excuse me, sir. I think I have a right to bud in. Laura has me as a friend. I have the highest GPA average, I make good grades as well. I don't think taking her to a private school would affect on the thing she does out of it."

_Thank you James._

"Laura... James... Hi. I uh think I'm going to just call a cab to pick me up." She walked over to James and told him, "I know you like Laura. Go ahead do whatever. Our one-night stand is over." She patted his shoulder and left. My eyes enlarged at what my friend said to James.

He smirked and waved goodbye. I on the other hand was too shocked to do anything. I thought James liked Emily and I thought Emily liked James. Why am I so confused? Ugh... Emily and her toys.

"Okay enough! Laura you are going to that private school, and what makes you think you would be a good influence on my daughter. How old are you exactly?" I roll my eyes at my father.

"I'm 18 sir. I have a late birthday just like Laura, so I started school late as well. I'm just assuming Laura does have a late birthday. I mean she is an 18-year-old senior. I go to a private school called Lutheran High School."

My father smiles at James, extending his hand out for him to shake. "Laura, I guess James could tour you around the school next week? You do remember you start school next week right?" I gave my dad a 'really' look.

"Of course dad." My whole summer would be me spending my time buying school supplies... Ugh.

He smiles, "Well then. You kids run along. I'm finally glad you have James as a friend." I shook my head at my dad. "C'mon James, let's go upstairs."

"No funny business!" I heard my mom call from below. I guess she just got home.

"So... You like the color gray?" I chuckle at James' awkwardness, "I just like dark colors. I heard you liked me? You don't even know me. You just like me for my looks."

He shook his head. He gently caresses my cheek, making me turn towards him. "Laura, yes you are beautiful. But... I also want to get to know the _real_ you." I stare into his eyes. I realized they were a hazel kind of green, and his jaw could cut a bitch.

"James," I breathe out.

"I can't date you even if I wanted to. I have secret memories that I wish to never live again."

"You could tell me anything." I let out a laugh, biting my lip.

"No," I look into his hurt eyes. I back away and sat on my bed, he follows.

"James, I can't tell you anything. We just met and I don't know if I could trust you. You're cute and you seem like a really nice guy, but how do I know you're not going to run off telling everybody everything? I mean you used Emily as a one-night stand. I'm pretty sure you have a lot of them."

"Laura, I would give up anything to see the real you. I would try my best to give you everything."

I chuckle, "Stop that cliché crap, James. I don't want you to give up everything. Let's just be friends. Have all the one-night stands you want to have." He shook his head, grabbing my hand.

"Laura stop acting like you don't know me. I know you knew me from the 8th grade. 'player James.'" I nod, "Yeah, but I changed, you didn't."

He sighed giving up. "I'm going to pick you up tomorrow morning. We'll go to my house, eh?" I give him a small smile, "Yeah, sure."

"Laura, James is here for you." I groan looking at the clock.

8 a.m.

WHAT? THIS EARLY?

I started to brush my teeth, I fixed my hair, and started to change. I have on my black ruffle skirt, jean vest, tube top, black wedges, and black bangles.

I carefully walked downstairs. I don't want to fall down the stairs with my wedges on, now do I?

"James I wasn't expecting you to come this early." I sighed, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. He grins at me. "Well, I wanted to show you my house as fast as possible."

I ran to grab my keys and sped outside. I didn't say goodbye to my parents. Of course I felt bad for mistreating my parents. I know life is short, and what I'm doing is wrong, but I really hope they do know I still care for them. Ever since my sister left to college things were different.

She finally came back and my parents just changed. My sister did as well. She is engaged, but she lives with us until she's married. She became so... Not Vanessa. So I thought if everyone else changed... so should I.

"You're just going to stand here all day?" James snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oops." I smile sheepishly, getting into his black Honda.

"James, remember in 8th grade when you thought I would become an amazing women?" He chuckles at the memory.

"Yeah."

I look at him. His features stern, focusing on the road. "Do you still think that? I feel as if I'm not that same Laura. I feel as if I changed to much, I don't know myself anymore."

He shook his head. "I cannot determine who you are Laura. It's you who has to decide that yourself. Nobody knows you better than you know yourself."

I let his words sink into my head. Thinking about my actions I kind of felt a feeling of regret. We finally stopped in front of a huge house. This house wasn't a mansion, but it was still huge.

"Sup!"

Damn.

The blonde kid.

He's here.

Great...

"Oh look who's back! The girl with the vanilla-chocolate swirl hair." The blonde smirks, high giving James.

"How many people do you know? I thought you were new?"

He chuckles, "James and I go to the same school. Good friends now. Calum and I as well."

Okay, so good, cocky, yet a bad ass guy. And I've now figured out I go to school with him now.

Extravagant.

"Alright. Everyone knows each other good. I brought beautiful, Laura here to show her around the house." James smirked at sunshine hair.

Ross didn't look so happy. His jaw clenched, and a crease formed in between his brows. Someone is on their period.

"So this is the living room."

Same size as mines. Sometimes the thought of me being rich is weird. Although his living room is very tidy. White couches, dark hardwood, plasma screen, and a beige colored wall. Boring.

"Welcome to Suite James." He opens the door gently revealing an awesome room! His bed is a king, and it is laid in the middle if his brown bookshelf. His white and milk chocolate covered wall makes the room so elegant looking. On the right side if the room there is a drawing.

Of himself.

"You're room is amazing!" He pretends to dust off his shoulder. "I know. I'm amazing." He winks at me and grabs my hand to take me downstairs.

Ross immediately took my hand. "Can we talk?" He looked straight into my eyes. Yikes, seems urgent. "Sorry James I'll be back."

"What do you want blondie?" I ask him once we arrive in James' garden. Well I'm assuming it's his mothers.

"James, bad news. I suggest you not trust him. Don't talk to him." I scoff at the guy. Are you serious? So hypercritical. I can't be friends with him, but he can?

"Excuse me? You don't even know us. You can't tell me what to do." He sighs, running his hands through his soft, fluffy looking bleach blonde hair.

"Laura, I know. But I observe people well. Something is off about you. I can pretty sure tell if someone is just having fun, or just trying to escape from reality," He takes a deep breath and continues, "I could tell that James is just trying to get into your pants. I also know that your 'friend' is just using you for money."

I'm pretty sure my face is the color if Satan's ass. "Who are you? Simon Cowell? So judgmental,"

"You don't know how guys like him think. They may seem nice, loving, and caring, but once they lure you in, they'll crush your soul to pieces. Burn you into ash, until you turn into _nothing_."

I chuckle bitterly, "Look, James is waiting inside for me." I turn around to walk away. Suddenly a tight grasps held onto my wrist.

"Ross, let me go." He pulls me towards him.

"Stop making Bad Decisions. You're smarter than this. Just... please."

**Wow! Um idk how long this was because I typed it on my phone XD. I didn't edit this, but I hope it's readable XD.**

**But Ross seems very protective. I can tell you guys this, he hasn't developed feelings for her yet. He's just trying to help.**

**Do you guys trust James? Idk to my eyes he's sexy. XD**

**Ross Lynch: Himself**

**Laura Marano: Herself**

**James: Sean O' Pry**

**Emily: Bella Thorne aka Belela Throne XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blondie is Now a Friend**

* * *

"Ross, just let me go." He eventually lost his grip on my wrist and James walked in. "Laura, there you are. I thought, Ross here was trying to keep you away from me." He laughed, his muscular, lean body shook as he did.

"No, he was just being annoying that's all." I told him. "So, what are you? The guy every girl drools over?" I joked, picking on the hem of my skirt.

He chuckled, "I used to be, until Ross here became my competition," He pulls me closer by my waist, "Laura, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to this one place downtown? It's an Italian pizza place. Their margarita pizza is amazingly delicious."

"That sounds great. Speaking of Italian... I'm Italian." He gave me a winning smile, "I knew that." I laughed and turned my way to Ross, "Wanna come with?" He looked like he was about to reject my offer, but I spoke up, "Ross, please? I want you to come. Maybe this could be your chance to get to know me." He gave in, "Fine."

"Their pizza is amazing!"

James smirked, "Told you," and bit into his pizza, "I wasn't lying."

"Ross, how's your pizza?"

"It's so good!" While he was talking to James, I observed him. He was wearing a black, leather jacket and when he smiled, you could see a tiny dimple. It isn't deep as others though.

"So, checking Ross out now? What happened to me being your eye candy, Laura?" I laughed, "James, we're just friends, chill." Ross choked on his Coke, "Sorry, I wasn't laughing."

Okay, he's a bad liar, or he just actually choked on his water. Hanging out with him, I think my IQ just dropped.

"I know that. I mean I don't want us go be boyfriend or girlfriend, just friends that flirt." I nodded, "Yeah, I guess that's cool."

* * *

**Ross' POV**

She thinks it's cool? Does she know later on she might fall for him if the flirting goes on? Does she know that she would get hurt? She's so stupid.

All I want to do is help. I just wanna find out why she's like this. Why she's making these decisions. I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know how to help.

If only she saw how how easier her life would be, if she were just herself.

* * *

**Laura's POV**

James and I dropped Ross at home. I kind of liked that blonde. He could be stupid and funny, but there's a caring and loving side. He isn't interesting, he's refreshing.

He's not scared to talk about how he cried to Romeo and Juliet. He's not afraid to tell me of how he's afraid and how much he hates, horror movies.

He's really into music and I've learned that he has 4 siblings and a friend.

Damn, four siblings? His parents must loved doing that dirty work. I've learned a lot about him. He was opened, like a little bird who isn't afraid to sing its heart out to nature.

If only I was more like that, but I can't go back. I can't reopen my scars. Nothing like that is ever going to happen again. That's a promise. I just tell everyone that this is for fun, when really it's dreadful to treat my parents like shit and block out everyone, but it's now my way of life.

"Laura, are you doing some deep thinking?" James asked. I noticed we were parked right in front of my house. "Uh, yeah, sorry."

"What's bothering you?" He grabbed my hand and placed it on his, "C'mon tell me."

"Are all the girls you lure into your life some kind of destiny? Like you have to get them to fall for you, then break their hearts later on?" James raised his arms up in surrender, "Whoa, Laura... You're making it sound like such a bad thing."

I run my fingers through my hair, "James, it may be fun to you, but it's not fun to girls. Sure people like, Emily would, but if you want to not catch STDs or herpes, then I suggest you stop sleeping with every girl you see."

I may not tell him what happened to me, but I'm giving him hints, and if he has an IQ of, 60... Then I'm wasting my time. I don't even know if I should tell him. What if he goes around telling everyone? Then again I knew James when we were little.

"Laura! Why does it matter to you? What happened to, 'oh hey I'm Laura and I'm a badass. I care about nobody, but myself'?"

"Okay, I do not care about myself! I care about everyone. I want to put their needs before mines, but I can't. I want everyone to feel the pain I felt. The pain that one person destroyed me with. When I needed somebody no one was there. They called me, pathetic, idiotic, or mentally retarded. I'm trying to give you hints because I just don't want to tell you!

If I tell you then I would break down again. I will look weak. I don't want to look weak. I want to show that person that I am way stronger than I look. I want to show them that I could fall then pick myself back up."

James looked out the window, holding onto my hand. "Laura, please tell me."

"No."

He angrily pulls his hand away. "What the hell, Laura! You won't tell me, but you tell Ross? Ross is your new fuck buddy isn't he?"

"James, I didn't tell Ross anything! That blonde is just a new friend! You're the one jumping into conclusions too fast. You act as a overprotective boyfriend, but you you're not ready to commit! When you get your shit together, then I will possibly consider telling you, but for now leave me the fuck alone."

I stormed out of his car. I quickly ran upstairs. I remembered how earlier Ross put his number into my phone. Wiping tears away, I hesitantly look at the screen.

What if he doesn't pick up? You know what I don't care anymore, I'm calling him. I pressed on his number. After three rings he picks up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Ross... It's Laura."

Come on Laura, straighten yourself up.

"Laura, are you okay? Because I thought you hated me, so this is a bit weird." I laughed, "No, Ross... I just need somebody to talk to that's all. James was being an ass." He chuckled, "Say it, say it. I was right. I told you he was a douche."

"No, Ross we just got into a disagreement. He just jumps to conclusions too fast. If you're busy right now I could totally understand."

"No, no, Laura. Tell me where to meet you, or we could just talk through the phone. Whichever you choose."

"Uh... Can I go to your place? I mean you don't love far do you?"

Gosh, did that sound too pushy?

"Yeah, I'll text you the address. Are you stable enough to drive though? Like you're not going to drive past a guy who might've looked like James, and murder him, right?" I laughed, shaking my head. "That was considerate of you. Don't worry Ross. I'm perfectly fine."

I came in front of a house. The white, California designed house looked big in size. Their grass was perfectly green and I could see they have a pool in the backyard. That would explain why I heard splashing and screaming.

I walked to the front door to ring the doorbell. A nice, sweet women with blonde hair just like, Ross' came to the door. "Hello, are you here for something, or someone?"

I politely smiled. Shoot if I remembered that Ross was nice, then his family must be nice too. I came to his house with a leather jacket, tube top, and a ruffle skirt, but it seemed like she loved it.

"Oh, em, stars! I love your outfit! Maybe I should let my daughter, Rydel try something like this!"

Oh so Ross has a sister named, Rydel.

"Oh how rude of me, come inside! So are you here for Ross? He told me someone was coming." I nodded, "Yeah, sorry if I was intruding in your family fun time." I have to sound sophisticated. I don't want her to think I'm a bad influence. Even though Ross is my age.

"Oh, don't be silly! Mark, we have a visitor and her name is..." She turns to me, "What's your name?" "Laura." "Her name is Laura!" A man, who I'm guessing is Ross' dad, came into the room.

"Hi, I'm Mark." He calmly says, reaching out to shake my hand. Of course I had to. I didn't want to seem rude, or leave the man hanging. Then Ross and his 4 siblings ran inside the house, yelling and chanting.

"Ross, you totally cheated in Marco Pollo!" A girl screamed.

"Nuh, uh! You were the one who lost to me! That's why you're mad." Ross laughed.

"Well I'm the one who beat all of you guys! I'm the best back-flipper in the whole world!" Oh... Well then.

"Laura!" Ross screamed out, surprised of my presence. "You're here!"

I giggled, damn I actually giggled?

"And you don't have a shirt on." I winked, playfully, making him blush.

Awe, blondie is blushing! Man they're all so tall!

"Um, so hi everyone?" My greet, came out as a question.

"Hey,"

"Sup?"

"Nothin' much tall, brown haired dude." I said, standing from the couch, making my way towards the giants.

"I'm Rydel and I love your outfit so much!" The blonde girl compliments. "Thanks!"

"Im Rocky, the best of all Lynch's" I laughed, "Hi Rocky!"

"I'm Riker, the oldest of all."

"Keep that head high." I joked to him.

"I'm Ryland, I'm pretty awesome."

"What's up, pretty awesome?" They all laughed.

"Okay, you guys all got to meet Laura, and Laura you got to meet my brothers shirtless. You wanna go somewhere else, so we could talk about things?" I nodded, "Yeah... Let's go somewhere else." We awkwardly walked out of the room.

"You're siblings seem... Nice." He scratches behind his neck, "Yeah, they are."

"Ross, didn't you ever love a person so much, and they become the biggest part of your life? You would do anything for them, be anything for them. Until they decided to do something big." I wiped the tears away and continued.

"You guys take love to another level, to another stage of your relationship. Then the next day you wake up, they're gone. You find a note on a night stand, 'that was fun' and that's all you get. That's all you were to them. Trash." I laughed bitterly, wiping away the tears that fell from my face.

"Next month you find out that he is officially with someone. Someone that he actually loves. She was a total badass." I laughed, "She was pretty, she was more adventurous, she was more alive, than I ever was."

"The week after I found out, I changed... Big time. The only thing I ever cared about was my education. I didn't care, feel, or socialized with anyone I thought I was going to get to attached to. If I did that I thought that I was going to lose them again."

"No one wanted to help me, Ross. They saw me starve and cry myself to sleep. All because of that one guy. That one special guy. He was really special to me. He was the first guy I ever had loved. To know that he used me, for I do not know the reason why, hurts so fucking much!" I scream the last part. Luckily we were in his room.

"I was sixteen and dumb, but I can thank him for one thing. He made me stronger, he made me a fighter. He made me observe people more carefully than I ever did, but today was different. You saw something that I didn't see. You told me that James wasn't good for me. I got upset, because how could I've not seen that for myself?"

Ross wiped the water droplets that came down my face. "That's why I'm here. Laura you need to let somebody in. You can't keep all of those emotions inside of you. I want to be that friend you can trust. Then I want you to take it slow, and slowly open to other people around you."

I shook my head, "Ross, what if something happens? What if I'm the one getting hurt, or they're the ones getting hurt?"

He sang, "It's the circle of life..." I laughed, "You know, you aren't so bad after all blondie."

"It's time you figured that out vanilla-chocolate swirl."

* * *

**(Not edited sorry again)**

**OMSTARS WASN'T THAT JUST CUTEE? **

**I MEAN... WHAT THE HECK SHE FREAKING TOLD HIM EVERYTHING AND THEY HAVEN'T KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR LONG.**

**Thank you guys for all of your support and I love reading your comments! Keep them coming because I've decided on something!**

**I wanted to give you guys shoutouts for being the most supportive readers there are. **

**It's called, "reader of the month." Even thought there are not much of you guys, it doesn't matter3**

**FAVORITE, REVIEW, AND FOLLOW **

**IF YOU WANT**


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Fake Relationship**

* * *

Ross... Why did you have to take my lighter and cigarettes away? Seriously I can't buy anymore either. I haven't been working. My mom told me that they are rich, but I'm not. I just live under their riches. Which is pretty true. I have to work hard for my money, so the thought of me going to that private school with most of the snobby, rich kids... Makes me feel bad for myself!

The school has a pretty good uniform, except for the fact that I have to wear a skirt everyday. I mean wearing a skirt once and awhile is fine, but everyday? Sorry I cannot do that. I'm glad because it's the first day, so we could wear whatever is school appropriate. This is the day I dread. James is here to pick me up. I really don't want him to, because we haven't talked after the incident, which saddens me a little.

I sighed taking out my gray cardigan. I put the cardigan over my graphic, white tanktop, which has a black cross on it. I went ahead and grabbed my really long necklace that had an anchor at the bottom of it. I went ahead and did my daily makeup routine, which includes eyeliner, mascara, and of course my eyebrows.

Finishing with that task, I went ahead and curled my hair like I usually do. I ran downstairs to put on my black combat boots, and looked outside for, James. I'm not mad at him anymore, he knows that. I was just really shocked and a bit angry, heck I'm still angry, but I got to suck it up.

I got to show everyone that I'm strong enough to take in irrelevant statements.

I saw, James looking into the clear, glass window of my house. He looked into my big brown eyes and mouthed, "I'm still very sorry." I nodded as I left my house.

"I don't hold grudges, James. I'm still mad." I told him once I go into his car.

"I heard you told Ross." I nodded, "You're correct."

"He called. He wasn't very polite on the phone either."

"That's because he was angry with you! From this day forward I want nothing to do with you, James. I'll just get, Ross to drive me, or I could just walk. I know I'm being unreasonable, but I need to surround myself with people I know from my senses that won't hurt me."

He sucked in a breath. "If that's what you want... Okay. Just know I really do like you, Laura. I'm just not ready."

"But you were ready to have sexual intercourse." He gripped into the stirring wheel, as he parked in the school's parking lot.

When I came out I got a lot of eyes pointed to me. James tried to get closer to me, but Ross came next to me. "James, I think you've caused, Laura enough trouble." Ross' 6'2 height towering over James' height of 6'0.

"Bye, Laura." James said sadly, walking away. This is the last time I'll be talking to him.

"Wanna meet my friend?"

"You only have one friend?" He nods, "Kids here are snobby. I saw this girl wearing a 'you can't sit with us' shirt, that's mean." I held back a laugh. "Ross, that is a quote from, Mean Girls."

"Duh, Laura I knew that quote came from mean girls. I mean... They had to be mean if they made that quote." I face-palmed myself. "Yeah, uh... I like your outfit." I compliment, not wanting to get further into this subject.

I looked at how his hair looked so fluffy. He wore a plain, white, v-neck tee, with his dark, blue ripped jeans, and of course the blonde needed some gray chucks.

"Checking me out?" He smirked. I laughed, "Yet, you're the one blushing?" He smiles, "That's not called blushing. I'm red because I'm hot." I point at him, "Clever for a blonde aren't you?"

"Finest blonde at this school m'lady." I laughed. The rest of the day went by smoothly, but something that would always make my head hurt-was when, James passed by. He would pass by saying things like, "It's that hoe again." Or "Cigar lover."

If he liked me, why the hell is he acting like a complete 5 year-old boy who has a crush on a girl? He doesn't know me, and I don't know him. Two bad decision makers shouldn't be near each other.

"Laura!" Ross called out. I turned to face him. "Can you stop thinking about him? The more you do, the more you'll want him back." I sighed, "Ross-" I got interrupted by a freshman boy. He was taller than I was for sure. He was about 5'6.

He had brown hair, green eyes, and his face shined with an amused smile. He looked at me then Ross. "Damn, she's hot and a bad ass. Can't believe you slept with her man, lucky." He tried to high-five, Ross. Angrily, Ross backed away, grinding his teeth. "Who told you that I did?"

Everyone's attention were set on us. "The whole school thinks you guys are dating." The boy informs us. "What do you mean the whole school thinks?" The boy shrugs, "I don't know. I mean if this is a rumor..." I threw my hands in the air. "It is a rumor!"

"Who started it?" Ross asked calmly. "Uh... The guy over there?" The boy pointed unsurely to a tall figure, whom goes by, James. I chuckled to myself. I should've known.

Ross sped walked to, James. I thanked the boy and ran after him. The whole school gathered around when, Ross held James by his collar. "Chill out man." James said smugly.

He looked in my direction, and our eyes met. He stared at them sadly, but quickly covered it up. "Ross, let him go." I told him. He stepped away, letting my short figure smack his chest.

"How dare you, James? All I ever wanted was for you to leave me alone. You're just a kid aren't you? You totally remind me of him! I know you don't know who I'm talking about, but let me tell you he was a douche. That's what you are James!"

I yelled, slamming him against the lockers. "You jump to conclusions way to fast! I don't care about myself. Hell I wouldn't care if I were to scrape my knee. I care about others. I would do anything in the world to help."

"But you said you're like this because it's fun." I laughed, "It is...but I hate when people are quick to judge." I spit out at him. I bent down to his level. He sat on the floor, turning away from me.

"But you didn't get mad at blondie over there! Why is that huh? I'm pretty sure you guys fucked." Ross ran towards, James, I stopped him. "That's right we did. Now maybe you should go fuck yourself."

"You know... I actually liked you, James." I scoffed, "I'm glad that's over." His expression changed from anger to sadness. "Wait, Laura! I didn't mean it! I just get mad sometimes, and I don't think straight."

"I'm sorry, James." I told him and walked off with, Ross. Of course once I walked into class, the principle wanted to see both Ross and I.

I guess they heard the fiasco. It sure took them long enough. What if it were a boy or girl getting bullied? When we both walked into the room with dark, red carpet, white walls, and there sat Mr. Player on the black couch.

Mr. Greyson ushered us to sit next to, James. I awkwardly sat next to, James, but slowly scooting my way towards, Ross.

"Laura, it's not a surprise to see you here. I've seen your records from your old school." He mumbled. "You know you've been on the news. You can't keep getting yourself in trouble or else your scholarship deal to NYU is over. From what I see here of course." Ross looked over to me and whispered, "That's why I'm here to keep you in check." He shook his head at me, chuckling. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I know I'm sorry, sir." He sighed, "Laura you shouldn't be saying sorry to me. You should be sorry for slamming, James into the lockers. You should also say sorry to poor, Raini. Her locker almost broke." Ah... I remember, Raini.

I didn't know she went here. I didn't even know she could afford to go here. She ditched me when I needed her most, when my parents didn't care for me. They've always cared more about my sister, Vanessa.

"As for you, Mr. Lynch... You're new here I see, along side with, Ms. Marano. Now you haven't done anything severe, but almost starting a brawl with a fellow student, James isn't good for you." Ross shot up out of his seat.

"How could I not? No female being should ever be called such words!" Since when was he trying to sound so sophisticated? Unless he didn't want to cuss.

"He started rumors about Laura and I, and you expect me to not do anything about it?" He sneered. Mr. Greyson, nodded agreeing with him.

"Very well... James you have a two day detention Wednesday and Thursday, for spreading and starting rumors." He handed, James a pink slip after signing his name.

"Laura, since your records say that you are a good student in academics, and you have a scholarship, that is about to be cut from you, I'm going to just let you help teach with, Mrs. Rhodes as your punishment for the whole entire month."

My jaw dropped. "So I have to wear a suit and long pants? The student uniform is already worse enough!" He shook his head. "Laura, I believe you'll do well as a teacher's assistance."

Okay so how bad ass it that? It's not bad ass at all.

"Alright here's your passes to go back to class. I expect you guys to do better." I rolled my eyes as I walked out.

"Laura, wait up!" Ross called out for me. I turned to the blonde. "Come over today? Since you are the new assistant for, Mrs. Rhodes. I'm terrible at English. Help the blonde out." I looked at him.

"Ross, how do you not understand English?" He chuckled, "It was an excuse to bring you over. Oh and Laura... You haven't been smoking right?" I laughed, "All clean." He smiles, "I did well." I shook my head.

"Tomorrow at school... Damn. They're going to really think we did it. Because I was stupid enough to say we did." Ross smiled, "Let's pretend like, we're dating. I could get some fun out of that."

"Pretend dating it is, but ask me out a proper way." I joked. I was surprised when he got down on one knee, making me laugh. "Laura, would you be my fake girlfriend? Just because you told the school we fucked?" I laughed, "Why, of course."

* * *

**OKAYYY I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKED. BUT PLEASE VOTE AND COMMENT YOUR OPINIONS.**

**IG: **

**Vine: rydel lynch (profile pic: rydel holding her phone doing a peace sign *MAKE SURE ALL LOWERCASE LETTERS*)**

**Twitter: slayyrydel**


End file.
